Black and White
by xXxUnknownOtakuxXx
Summary: Her world was empty and colorless before he waltzed into her life and managed to bring back the light into her eyes.
1. Their Beginning

**Introduction**: Hello there! I'm a girl who aspires to be an author in the future. So, to improve my skills, I figured that I should use this website and write about one of the things I love the most: Shugo Chara! and Amuto! So please enjoy my first story and hopefully review. I will accept criticism, no matter how bad, so please do review! I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Good morning class!" a scruffy, orange-haired man greeted, walking into the classroom.

"Good morning Nikaidou-sensei!" the class chorused.

The teacher smiled and pulled out his role book, calling out names. Once he was finished, he coughed, clearing his throat and caught the attention of the class. "Well, as some of you may have heard, we have a transfer student today. You may come in."

As the door slid open, the girls squealed in excitement. In walked a blue-haired boy with a black bag strapped over his shoulder. He turned to the class and his sapphire-eyes scanned the room. An annoyed breath escaped from his lips as he saw that it was the usual: screaming girls, jealous guys, and the teacher who couldn't clean up after himself.

"Class, please welcome Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Nikaidou introduced.

"Yo," he gave a small nod and his eyes traveled to the teacher, indicating that he wanted to know where his seat was.

"Oh! Um, Tsukiyomi-san, you may sit in the back row. Behind the empty chair," the orange-haired teacher pointed to the back.

Ikuto stared at the desk Nikaidou was pointing at. In front of it was another empty desk and to the left of the small table, there was a row of large windows with the beautiful scenery of the sky and big oak trees. However, because they were in the second floor, there was only a forty feet distance from the ground.

He nodded and sauntered over to the seat. Along the way, he heard whispers but the only words he could make out were "Amu-sama" or "No right to sit there." He ignored the deathly glares from the guys and simply took a seat, staring outside the open window.

**...::...**

Once homeroom had ended, Ikuto stood up and yawned. All period all he had done was stare at the blue sky and the green trees. Truth be told, he was tired of the colors he saw everyday and wondered what it would be like to see something that was rare in color.

A finger tapped his shoulder and he turned around. To his surprise, he saw an overly hyper girl who seemed as if she had eaten ten bowls of sugar in the morning.

"Hi! Yaya's name is Yaya!" she introduced, cheerfully.

Ikuto examined the girl from her gigantic red ribbons in her hair to her brown loafers. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a small, cautious nod.

"Well, how's school so far? Probably boring, since all you experienced was homeroom. Yaya thinks that Nikaidou-sensei is cool, but he's so boring. But next is art! Yaya thinks you'll enjoy art! Yaya hopes so anyway! The art room is this way! And then after art are English, math, science, and then lunch. Then after that it's P.E. and then history!"

Ikuto's sapphire eyes widened at the huge amount of words that she was able to say in less than thirty seconds. Surprisingly enough, he had understood every single statement.

"So, should Yaya guide you to the art room?" she offered.

Ikuto opened his mouth to say that he was able to find it himself, but the peppy girl interrupted him.

"Great! Let's go!"

He sighed and shut his mouth, letting her guide him to the art room. On the way, she had grabbed his arm and pointed towards random people.

"Hello Rima-tan! This is Ikuto! He transferred into Yaya's class today!"

Ikuto took a good look at the short, blonde, golden-eyed girl.

Rima scoffed, "New huh? Well, just don't bother me." She turned to Yaya, "By the way Yaya, was Amu in today?"

Ikuto's ears perked up. Amu...the name floated in his mind, slowly painting a picture. He wanted to know what she looked like because he had heard her name more than several times that morning.

"Amu-chii? Not today for homeroom. Maybe art though," the brunette shrugged, "Let's go Ikuto! Bye Rima-tan!"

Ikuto continued to follow, but along the way, he spoke up, "Who's Amu?"

Yaya turned back and a big grin spread across her face, "Amu-chii? The girl who sits in front of you! She's one of Yaya's best friends! She's so smart so she only goes to the classes she wants to go to. But she always comes to art!"

Once again, Ikuto tried his best to follow the speed talk of the brunette. His mind wandered around the name. She certainly seemed interesting and truth be told, he wanted to meet her a lot.

"Here it is! The art room! Let's sit down!" Yaya dragged Ikuto to an empty stool

The blue-haired man stared at the empty canvas in front of him and then at the cup of brushes and cans of paint on the empty space beside it. His eyes traveled around the room, noticing that there wasn't anything that was black. And the only things that were white were the eggshell walls.

"Miki-tan doesn't like black or white," Yaya commented, noticing Ikuto's confused gaze.

He opened his mouth to ask who Miki-tan was, but Yaya beat him to the punch, "Miki-tan's coming! Look! There she is!"

Ikuto's head whirled around and he saw an older-looking woman with short, blue hair. On her head was a blue beret and in her hand was a blue sketch pad. She wore blue shorts and a light azure shirt with a gray vest over it.

"Hello everyone," she said.

"Hello Miki-sensei!" the class chimed.

Ikuto turned to Yaya, a curious expression on his face, "Is Miki her last name or…"

"Yaya and everybody else like to call Miki-tan by Miki and the other teachers by their first names too. We think it's more interesting that way."

The blue-haired boy nodded slowly and switched his attention back to the art teacher.

"Where's Hinamori Amu?" the lady put her hand on her hips, her face revealing an expression of disbelief and anger.

"Here," a calm, bell-like voice said.

Miki felt her blood boil when she heard the soft voice. She twirled around and saw the rosette standing there, her brown leather bag over her shoulder.

"And what is your excuse today Hinamori-san?" Miki raised an eyebrow.

"I fell asleep outside," Amu said, shrugging.

"Dozing off again?"

"I guess," the rosette took a seat near Yaya, giving a small smile to the brunette.

"Well, that 'I guess' has just earned yourself a one-way ticket to detention. Here, you can draw it yourself," Miki said, grabbing her pad of detention slips.

"Whatever," Amu shrugged.

Ikuto glanced at the pink sheet and watched as Miki handed it to her. He carefully studied her blank expression as she stuffed it inside her bag.

"Now, everybody please turn to the next empty page in your canvas and start drawing the fruit bowl in front of you," the blue-haired woman instructed.

Time ticked by and Ikuto finished his sketch quickly, stopping to make sure everything was drawn and colored right. He glanced over at Yaya, whose tongue was sticking out and her hand was poised mid-air, attempting to capture the artistic moment. His navy eyes traveled further and he saw Amu, who was staring blankly at the color pencils that were lined up neatly in the front of the canvas. His eyes followed her every movement and his lips curved into a frown when he caught a glimpse of the colors she had chosen: blue, black, pink, lavender, gray, and green. He turned to the fruit bowl and compared the colors. The fruit bowl was blue and the pears were a light green, but everything else didn't make sense. Yellow bananas, red strawberries and apples, purple grapes, and orange oranges, but nothing was black or pink or even lavender and gray.

He turned back to his canvas and decided that maybe she was going to do abstract art.

**...::...**

"This is quite good actually," Miki complimented, studying the picture carefully, "But use a little more depth for the colors, they're too light."

Ikuto merely nodded through his vacant expression.

"Yuiki-san, may I ask what this is?" the art teacher questioned, staring at a large mushroom in front of her.

"It's Yaya's fruit bowl!" the brunette settled back. On her face, she wore a proud look.

"The fruit bowl is not supposed to be upside down though," Miki commented," And make sure that there's not spots on your bananas, they look like their rotten."

Ikuto fought back a chuckle and thought about how honest that statement was. He straightened himself up when he noticed that Miki was moving on to the last person: Hinamori Amu.

"This, this is all wrong!" he heard his teacher's calm, composed voice blow up in fury, "What is this supposed to be? It's pure idiocy!"

"What's so wrong?" came Amu's reply.

"The apples are black? The bananas are green? What is this supposed to be? We're not doing abstract art! You're supposed to draw and color the damn bowl exactly the way it is!"

"Isn't it interesting this way though?" Amu pointed out.

Miki sighed, rubbing her temples, "I don't care what you think, this is all wrong! Draw another one and hand it in tomorrow and please, this time, make it right."

"Whatever."

Ikuto positioned his body to be able to look at the drawing. His breath hitched as he saw the weird canvas. Everything was an odd color and extremely…different. The bananas were indeed green and the apples were a charcoal black, but more than that, the bowl was gray, the strawberries were lavender, the oranges were blue, and the grapes were a ferocious pink.

"That's interesting," the words escaped from his lips.

The rosette managed to hear the statement and turned to the source, a deadly glare shooting out of her eyes, "And that's a problem?"

"No, I'm just saying."

"Well, go say stuff somewhere else."

"Aren't you a feisty one," Ikuto chuckled.

"Aren't you a weird one," Amu mimicked.

"Well, at least I know my colors," Ikuto's lips curved up into a smirk.

"Stop! Yaya wants you to stop!" the brunette interrupted, her eyes pleading for silence. "Yaya hates fighting!"

"Whatever," the two muttered in synch.

Ikuto looked at the rosette's drawing once more. This time, the image of Amu staring at the color pencils were taped to his mind. Somehow, deep inside, he felt as if the two were strangely connected.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Was it horrible or good? Did you find anything you didn't like. I reread this chapter five times and I felt it was a little rushed, but I don't know for sure so please tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! Please review to help improve my writing! And do give me an honest opinion!

And by the way, it took forever to find how Ikuto wears his school bag, and I finally found it. He does wear it strapped around his body...so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Thoughts

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everybody who bothered to review or even bother to read this story! I'd also love to thank those who put this story on their favorites and alerted this story! I don't own Shugo Chara! Please review!

* * *

"Mom! I'm leaving!" Ikuto called out, slipping on his black shoes.

There was no reply, so Ikuto took that as a sign that his mom had fallen asleep in the middle of breakfast again. He sighed and quietly opened the door and took off.

Along the way, he noticed that today was colorful. The blue sky, the white clouds, the gray sidewalk, the multi-colored houses. Everything was a new color. But as his mind continued to imagine about color, he recalled yesterday's incident with Amu. He had wanted to ask her a few questions yesterday, but she hadn't shown up to any other classes.

"Ikuto-chii!" a perky voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Ikuto lazily moved his eyes forward and saw Yaya, jumping around. It was then that he noticed that he was near the school.

"Good morning!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The people beside her covered their ears and walked away from the brunette.

He gave her a small nod of acknowledgment, "Yo."

"Let's skip to the school!" she grinned, her pearly whites shining.

"I'm fine," Ikuto rejected.

The young girl pouted, her cheeks puffed. She waited a moment before suggesting something else, "Well, let's run then!"

"No thank you," he declined

Once again, her cheeks puffed up and she pouted to herself, "Fine, we'll walk."

"Uh-huh."

The small walk to the school gates was silent and deafening, at least to Yaya. The brown-haired-girl ran ahead, leaving Ikuto to himself. As soon as Ikuto reached the school gates he almost let out a yelp, but caught himself just in time.

"Hello," a gruff voice greeted.

"Hello there, _Amu_," Ikuto smirked.

The rosette turned away, her school bag over her shoulder.

"Your face is all red," Ikuto commented, his smirk growing wider.

Amu's small hands covered her cheeks, "Red?"

"Yeah, do you need a mirror to see?"

Amu turned to him, her eyes shooting out death beams, "I'm not stupid!" she stuck out her tongue.

Ikuto quietly chuckled to himself and dismissed the rude attempt, "I never said you were but thank you for admitting it."

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop! Yaya hates fighting!" Yaya broke in, her voice as high pitched as it could go.

"Whatever," Ikuto shrugged, beginning his walk to the school buildings.

"Fine," Amu mumbled, crossing her arms.

Once Ikuto was out of earshot from the girls, Amu pulled out her art assignment and looked at it, turning to Yaya, "Do you think it looks okay?"

The brunette studied it for a while and gave Amu a thumbs-up, "It looks great!"

Amu sighed in relief and gave a small smile to Yaya, "Thanks."

**….::…. **

"Good morning class!" Nikaidou called out, entering his classroom.

"Good morning Nikaidou-sensei," the class chanted back.

The scruffy-haired man nodded in acknowledgement and began the role call. Ikuto sighed and looked forward. Surprisingly, to well everybody, Amu had shown up to homeroom.

As soon as Nikaidou finished calling role, he glanced at Amu, a wide grin plastered across his face, "Welcome back Himamori-san."  
The rosette looked at him, an annoyed look on her face, "It's Hinamori."

"Yes, yes."

Throughout the class, Ikuto didn't do anything else but look in front of him. He kept a close eye on Amu's every movement. Of course, the precious day in art class was still glued to his mind.

When homeroom ended, he half expected Yaya to come and bother him. However, to his surprise, she wasn't even within a twelve-inch distance from him. Taking that as a sign that he could go to class by himself, he picked up his bag and scurried off to class.

**….::….**

Ikuto walked through the colorfully painted door and took the seat he sat at yesterday.

"Ikuto-chii!"

The sapphire-eyed man jumped at the shout. He turned around and noticed Yaya at the far corner, waving violently. He shifted his eyes a little to the left and noticed Amu, who was sitting on the wooden stool as if she didn't have a single care in the world.

"Hello," he greeted, taking a seat next to Amu.

The rosette looked at him scornfully, her lips were pursed in disgust, "Sit somewhere else." She demanded.

He simply shrugged and a small smirk played on his lips, "I can't. Every other seat is taken."

Amu huffed and looked around the room, Sure enough, every seat was occupied by students. She sighed and crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Ikuto chuckled and waited patiently for class to start. As soon as he saw Miki walk through the door, a small "Good morning Miki-sensei," left his lips.

He settled into his seat and picked up a cup of pencils that were lying near his stool. Taking out a charcoal pencil –as instructed- he noticed that the rosette was looking at her cup, a blank look on her face. He creased his eyebrows and reached into her cup, pulling out the charcoal.

"It's this one," he said.

"I already knew that," she snapped at him, a deep glare plastered on her face.

Ikuto raised his arms and started to sketch out the same exact fruit bowl as yesterday with his charcoal pencil, as the class was instructed.

**….::….**

"Great, this is a whole lot better than yesterday Tsukiyomi. Keep it like this," Miki grinned.

Ikuto controlled his muscles from giving the smile that was itching to come out. He tried his best to keep his calm, collected face and simply gave a satisfied nod.

"Well Hinamori," Miki started, staring at the charcoal sketch intently, "This isn't that bad, continue with this work will you? And by the way, that painting that I was supposed to receive today?"

Amu reached into her bag ad pulled up a rolled sheet a paper. Miki slid off the blue rubber band and looked at it thoughtfully, a satisfied look on her face, "Excellent, this one is much better."

Ikuto scooted his stool bank to sneak a glance. He had to admit, the colors were perfect and the same exact colors they were supposed to be. The apples and strawberries were red and the oranges were, well, orange.

Ikuto stared back at his sketch, a confused thought floating around in his mind. He couldn't help but think about Amu's sudden change.

**….::….**

_Tweeeet!_

Ikuto winced at the loud, shrieking sound. He wanted to cover his ears, but the PE teacher had started to keep a close eye on him ever since he accidentally blurt out that she was too hyper. His classmates had whooped and agreed with him, but the teacher, Ran-sensei had given him a stern look and a quick lap around the track.

The blue-haired man sighed and leaned back against the white walls of the gymnasium. He tried to focus on the current basketball game that was before him, but he found no interest in big, sweaty guys passing around an orange ball. He silently watched as the guys dribbled the ball around and sighed in relief that he was not one of them. Although Ran-sensei was still angry with him for insulting her, she had agreed to let him sit out on this game.

_ Tweeeet!_

This time he grimaced and covered his ears. He exhaled and turned to Ran, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Girls are up next," she instructed, her smile never leaving her face.

His sapphire-eyes watched as the girls reluctantly stood up and strolled over to the court. Among the group of lazy girls, he spotted a pink head that almost seemed enthusiastic about the game. He did a double take and looked again. He hadn't noticed that Amu had shown up to PE class. Hearing all the rumors going around, he figured that Amu would've just shown up to three classes; however she had gone to homeroom, art, and math.

He watched intently at the rosette as she dribbled the ball around, passing it to others, or swishing it into the high hoops. When the game ended, he was unusually disappointed, surprising even himself.

"Good game?" he asked as Amu walked past him.

She turned to him, her pink eyebrows rising up. "I guess?"

At that moment, he regretted having asking her anything, let alone talk to her.

"Why didn't you play?" her pure voice interrupted his thoughts.

His head of blue hair snapped up, "Didn't feel like it."

She chuckled and grinned, "Well, next time then. It's not so bad passing a red ball around."

Ikuto's eyes darted towards the ball that was left on the courts. He quickly shifted his eyes back towards the rosette and looked at her strangely, "What red ball?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Woo-hoo! I finished! I got pretty excited as I wrote this, shows that I'm a noob. Well, if any of you can guess what Amu's trying to hide, please do tell me in a review! Also tell me what you thought or any noob-ish mistakes you found! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. A Note

**A/N: **Well, over the past update, I've gotten much more reviews! Thank you so much! And I forgot to mention something and because of this, I'm a horrible person! But HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY IKUTO! Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara! (by the way, please read the bottom A/N at the end of the chapter, I have something to say)

_

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sapphire-eyed boy lazily raised one arm, searching for the snooze button on his alarm clock. As the clock continued to beep, he sighed and slowly got up out of bed and slammed his fist down, stopping the annoying beeping noise.

Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, he slowly looked around, trying to clear his vision. As his eyes firmly grasped the setting of his room, he leisurely got out of his dark blue bed and walked to his closet, pulling out his own original Seiyo uniform the school had kindly given to him.

He snapped the buttons on his collared black shirt together and slipped on his black pants. Over the past few days, he hadn't gotten much sleep due to the little_ incident_ a few days ago.

**….::….**

_"What red ball?" Ikuto asked, deadpanned._

_ Amu's honey golden eyes widened, "Isn't the basketball red?"_

_ "It's nowhere near the color red," the blue-haired boy said, his eyes carefully watching Amu._

_ "Really? I must've mistaken the colors. It happens a lot with me because they change the color of the basketball every time. Well, I got to run, Yaya's calling me," the rosette quickly rushed through her words and ran out the gym doors, towards the girl's locker room. _

**….::….**

She had somehow gotten away from him that day. However, he wouldn't let it happen again, even if it meant consistently nagging her.

"Ikuto! It's time for school!" his mom's shrill voice echoed through the house.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, not bothering to comb it. He grabbed his black school bag and ran down the stairs, entering the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," he said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Ikuto, don't you want to sit down and eat for once?" his mother asked, her own sapphire eyes glued onto the laptop screen that was sitting on the table.

"I'm fine, got to rush to school," Ikuto shrugged, chewing thoughtfully.

"Well alright," Souko shrugged. Suddenly, as if she had remembered something good, a wide smile spread across her lips, "Listen, I got a call from Utau. She's coming home next week with your dad!"

Ikuto nearly dropped his piece of toasted bread. He carefully readjusted himself and put a smile on, his blue eyes softening, "That's great."

"Isn't it? I haven't seen your father and sister for so long. We have to go to the airport and pick them up," Souko said.

"Okay," Ikuto agreed, turning to his mom, "I got to go to school. I'll be back around three, I have to go pick some things up."

"Alright. Be safe!" his mother called out as he walked towards the front door, slipping his shoes on.

He rushed out the door and inhaled the fresh morning air. He slung his black bag around his body and hurriedly rushed towards class. Today was the day that he would make Amu spill out what she was hiding.

**….::….**

"Good morning Ikuto-chii!" Yaya wildly waved at the blue-haired boy.

Ikuto looked up from his brown desk and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. He looked behind the hyper-active girl and searched around desperately for a certain rosette. Once finding that she wasn't there, he sighed and turned to Yaya.

"Where's Amu?" he asked, the tone of his voice hinting of desperation.

"Amu-chii? Yaya doesn't know," she sat down at her own desk, that was right across the row from Ikuto's.

"Never mind then," Ikuto sighed, turning back towards the front of the classroom.

Ten minutes quickly ticked by and Nikaidou walked in the room, his attendance book in his arms.

"Good morning class." He greeted.

"Good morning Nikaidou-sensei." Everybody chanted.

He opened his role book and began to quickly call out the names.

"Himamori-san?" he called out.

Ikuto looked away, knowing that it was going to be silent again, like always.

"Here, sorry I'm late. I overslept."

Everybody in the classroom turned around to see a panting rosette with honey-golden eyes.

"Himamori-san, glad you could make it today," Nikaidou greeted warmly.

Amu ignored the obvious mistake in her name and continued to walk towards her desk, her heavy breathing slowing down. Sapphire eyes followed her as she pulled out her chair and sat down. He averted his eyes once Amu had caught sight of him looking. His blue eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she simply gave him a smile and pulled out a few books from her bag.

"Good morning Tsukiyomi-san," she greeted.

"Good morning?" he replied.

She gave him another simple smile and turned to the front of the room. Ikuto looked at her back figure intently, a perplexed look plastered on his face.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" the scruffy orange-haired man called out.

"H-here!"

**….::….**

The school day had passed in a blink of an eye and Ikuto was currently at the shoe lockers, switching his white indoor shoes with a pair of black loafers. It was only when he stuffed his indoor shoes in the locker that he noticed a plain white envelope fly out and flutter slowly onto the tiled ground.

Ikuto picked up the letter and flipped it over, reading the neat handwriting scrawled across the envelope. He quickly ripped open the top and scanned through the words. His sapphire eyes widened and he dropped the letter inside. It slowly fluttered down. Once reaching the brown tiled floor, anyone could see that it read:

_Dear Tsukiyomi Ikuto,_

_I have something important to say, so meet me in behind the gym doors. _

_ -Hinamori Amu_

* * *

A/N: Okay, the ending was maybe a cliffhanger, depends on how you look at it I guess…Well, I know this was a short chapter, but I was having trouble deciding how I should end it.

I actually have something a little important to say. The reviews that I received from the last chapter, you know the guesses? They were right. And because of this, I hope nobody is offended with the plot idea for this story. I've been reading fanfictions for Shugo Chara! for two years, and I haven't seen a story with the same plotline as this. However, if you do know of one, please tell me so I can see what a real one sounds like. Once again, I hope nobody has been offended by the plotline. If you have, please do tell me. Thanks again for reading and please review!


	4. Freak

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I finished this chapter early and was going to update Sunday, but my internet just cut off! Stupid rain! Anyway, for this chapter, it might be a little short. I was having trouble deciding whether or not Amu should confess or work her way around Ikuto. My decision is below, please enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Once he dropped the small note, Ikuto ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the gymnasium. He quickly dodged around a mass of excited high-school students and his black shoes made prints in the muddy ground. His surroundings blurred, as well as the bright colors.

As he made slowly halted to a stop, he noticed the rosette leaned across the brown gym doors. He made no noise but quietly walked up to her, lightly tapping her back.

She jumped up, obviously surprised. However, once she saw that it was Ikuto, she plastered an overly-sweet smile on her face.

"Did you call?" Ikuto tried his best to keep from twitching at her sickly sweet smile. From any other girl, he could probably understand. But from the few days that Ikuto had met this girl, he knew she wouldn't smile at just anyone.

"Yes, I did," Amu grinned, her voice dangerously sugary.

"Is there anything you need?" Ikuto looked directly at her, hoping she would get rid of that smile.

"Well, about a few days ago…" the rosette trailed off.

Ikuto finally understood her voice and smile. Of course it would be about that time. What else was he hoping for?

"You just didn't look at the basketball clearly, right?" Ikuto said, his mouth twitching to shout at her for suddenly leaving.

Amu's eyes widened in obvious surprised. She hesitated for a bit and took a long breath before bursting out, "Yeah! That was it! I just didn't look at the ball clearly. I mean, duh!"

Ikuto nodded grimly and sighed, he didn't know why, but he really wanted her to just tell him the truth. He knew it was already a possibility that she was color bl-

"So! You can just go and tell everybody you made a mistake that I just looked at the basketball wrong!"

Ikuto looked up, puzzlement written across his face, "What do you mean by that?"

Amu's honey-golden eyes shimmered, "You didn't tell anybody?"

"Why would I?" Ikuto shook his head.

"I just thought that-Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I thought you told people in school! That's why I ditched! I thought I should come back when everything died down!"

"I didn't tell anybody though." Ikuto repeated.

The rosette sank down to her knees, her lips trembling, "Thank goodness."

Ikuto felt the need to bend down next to her and slowly pat her back, until a sudden thought came across his mind, "Why'd you think I would tell people? You just didn't look at the basketball clearly."

Amu looked up at him and slowly nodded, "I-I thought you would've come up with some possibilities of me acting like that."

"For example…?"

"Color blindness."

"I admit, I did think of that. It kind of fit together," he said honestly.

"What?"

"You're fruit bowl was very well drawn, but oddly colored. And the next day you just-it was the same as the real thing. It wasn't…abstract."

"And then the basketball incident a few days ago?"

"Yeah, it sort of added up."

"So you now know? You don't think I'm weird?"

Ikuto chuckled, "Why would I think that you were weird? You don't go jumping around the school, cheering school cheers."

Amu laughed, "That's true, but you know. I see everything in black, white, and gray. I don't see colors. I don't know the difference between red and orange. I-I don't even know the color of trees or the sky. I just imagine."

"But that's not weird. You're not the only one who can't see colors," Ikuto pointed out.

"But I was treated like a freak most of my life."

Ikuto stayed silent and quickly grabbed Amu's hand, dragging her to the gates.

"H-hey! Let me go!" she tried her best to wriggle out of his iron grip.

"Look up," Ikuto said.

The rosette quietly obeyed and shifted her head upwards, but she saw nothing but a gray sky.

"Are you trying to rub it in my face? I already told you I can't see colors!"

"Just look and tell me what color you see," Ikuto urged.

She sighed and reluctantly stared at the sky, "Gray," she said finally.

"That's good. On rainy days, what color do we see?" Ikuto asked.

"Gray."

"Then, doesn't that mean everybody sees the same colors on rainy days?" Ikuto said.

Amu's eyes widened and smile threatened to play on her lips, "That's t-true."

Ikuto's sapphire eyes glimmered and he put a hand on Amu's shoulder, "Then it's not so bad is it?"

"I don't know about that yet."

Ikuto sighed and placed his hands back to his side, "Hinamor-"

He was cut off by a big pair of warm hands wrapped around his body.

"What the?"

His blue eyes widened, once contacting with a dark violet pair.

"Utau?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so maybe I rushed that chapter…was it too early? It doesn't really fit, but it was the only idea that I could come up with. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please do review if you think I rushed it. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Sister

**A/N:** An updation is here! Thank you for all your reviews, I really thank you! Well, this is going to be my last chapter of the year! So sad, so sad indeed. But, I'll update next year! (This should be the part with cheering applause) …Okay, maybe that was a little lame, but thanks for your reviews (honest ones I hope). I hope you all had a super merry Christmas and that everybody got lots and lots of presents and joy. Now, on with the story! I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Utau?" Ikuto asked, his blue orbs widening.

"Oh my gosh Ikuto! I missed you so much!" Utau squealed, wrapping her thin arms tightly around her brother.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a year. Are you doi-"

A mature cough interrupted them. Both siblings turned to the rosette who had her hand beneath her mouth, "Um, maybe I should leave now?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Yes, you may leave me and my brother alone to rejoice.'

"No, don't leave yet," Ikuto said, breaking off Utau's thoughts.

Utau turned to him, her violet eyes widened with obvious surprise.

"Maybe we'll just talk tomorrow," Amu offered, stepping back from the two.

"Don't!" Ikuto commanded.

The rosette stood absolutely still at the demand, her hands tightly clenching her book bag in anxiety. Ikuto turned to his sister and scratched the back of his head.

"Utau, can you leave us alone for a moment? I'll see you at home," Ikuto said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go home by myself without my beloved brother who I've missed and been wanting to see for the past 12 to 13 months," Utau said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should just leave, really. It's no problem, I can just talk to you tomorrow Tsukiyomi-san," Amu took another step back.

"Yeah, I'll just talk to you tomorrow," Ikuto reluctantly agreed.

Utau nodded in satisfaction, both for the honorific for Ikuto's name and the fact that Ikuto would be going home with her.

"See you tomorrow then," Amu saluted, quickly walking forward, pushing past the two siblings.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ikuto turned to Utau and gave her a disapproving look, "I was talking to Amu about something important you know."

"Amu?" Utau looked at him suspiciously, "Don't tell me you're like this." Utau raised a pinkie.

"No, I'm not dating her. I barely transferred to this school last week."

"So why Amu?" Utau said the name as if it could kill her.

"Because," Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "That's none of your business. In fact, what I have to do with Amu is never going to be any of your business, okay?"

"B-but," Utau hesitated but sighed and agreed once seeing the expression on her brother's face, "Fine."

"That's good. Now are we walking home or a taxi?" Ikuto asked.

"Walking," Utau said.

"Okay then, let's go."

**….::….**

"Mom! I'm home!" Ikuto called out, taking off his shoes.

"Ikuto? Welcome hom-Utau! It's been so long! Give your mother a hug!" Souko squealed, opening her arms.

The blonde gladly ran up to the older woman and gave her a big, warm hug, "Mom! I've missed you so much!"

"More than your brother?" Souko teased.

"Okay, maybe not that much."

"That's what I thought," Souko chuckled, "Where's your father?"

"Dad? He's going to come later," Utau shrugged,

"I cannot wait to see your father. I've missed that man a lot."

"Dad's missed you a lot too. Every time before a concert, I see him looking at your picture thousa-"

"Spare me the details. Please," Ikuto interrupted, imitating a gag sign.

"If you don't want to listen to your sister's wonderful story about your father missing me, then I suggest you go upstairs and change clothes. We're going out tonight," Souko said.

"Fine," Ikuto rolled his eyes and quickly rushed up the stairs and into his room.

Once opening the white door and entering, he threw his black bag on his desk and jumped into his bed. He rested his head on a black pillow and watched his blue hair fall into his eyes. Blue was a color, a color that Amu couldn't see. He rolled over and sighed in relief that Amu had opened up to him, but somewhere deep inside, he didn't feel too great. He didn't know why, but he just had that feeling. He exhaled and jumped up, throwing on a random pair of t-shirts and jeans.

…**.::….**

"Mama! I'm home!" Amu called out.

"Welcome back sweetie!" Amu's mom shouted.

Amu threw her shoes off her feet and into the shoe cabinet. She quickly greeted her mom once more and rushed up the stairs, to her room, and into her bed. She stared at the ceiling and then around the room. Black, white, and gray. It was interesting how Tsukiyomi Ikuto could turn her negative view into a somewhat upbeat outlook.

"Maybe telling him wasn't so bad after all." Amu murmured, jumping off her bed and back down the stairs.

**

* * *

A/N:** And scene! How'd you like that? Was it interesting? Not enough Amuto? I'll add some Amuto soon, maybe in a few more chapters where they start to like each other. Well, I hope you had a very Merry Christmas! For my Christmas present, please review. _Honestly._


	6. This Guy

**A/N: **Sorry I was so late in updating! I've had a few…complications. However, I am up and running now! This is the first chapter of the year 2011! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Where are you going Ikuto?" Utau's long blonde hair swished when she turned her head.

"School," Ikuto said, "And no, you're not allowed to come."

The blue-haired boy quickly ran out of the house before his sister could start pouting and throw a fit. He ran as far as he could and stopped, making sure his sister had not followed him. Once he was sure she wasn't there, he slowly began to walk towards the school.

It was ten minutes later that he joined the crowd of Seiyo High students and it was only five seconds later that he was able to spot Hinamori Amu. He smiled a small smile and quickly walked up to her, slowly matching his pace with hers.

"Hello there," he said.

The rosette looked up, her honey-golden eyes shimmering with excitement, "Good morning."

"What's wrong? You see happy," Ikuto commented.

"One of my childhood friends is coming," Amu smiled.

"One? How many do you have?" Ikuto raised and eyebrow.

"Actually, there's six friends. Yaya and Rima are the only one's that go to Seiyo High. Everybody else is studying aboard or in another part of Japan."

"Rima?" Ikuto said lamely. He had heard the name once before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mashiro Rima. She's a little short, but extremely cute." Amu nodded, "She's one of my best friends," Amu gave a bright smile.

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"What about me? Aren't I one of your best friends?" Ikuto teased.

A hint of pink made its way across Amu's face, "You? Since I've only known you for a few weeks, you are a classmate."

"Classmate? Don't I deserve more than that?" Ikuto pouted.

Amu paused, as if she was taking it into deep thought, "No."

**….::….**

"Class, you are dismissed for the day," Nikaidou said.

All the students around the room stood up and stretched, all glad to be out of that 'torture.'

"Tsukiyomi-san!"

Ikuto turned around at the mention of his name and saw a short blonde girl, exactly the same image as he saw on his first day.

"Mashiro Rima?" he asked in his husky voice, slipping his black bag over his shoulder.

"That's me," she nodded, "Anyway, Amu told me to go and call you. I don't know why, but no funny business with her."

Ikuto raised his hands up in defense, "What do you take me for?"

"I don't trust you." She huffed, walking away.

**….::….**

"Hey, where are we going?" Ikuto sighed in disbelief as they continued to walk around the school building.

"Somewhere. Just shut up and follow me," Rima shot him a glare, continuing to walk with her short legs.

The sapphire-eyed man didn't say anything anymore and shut his mouth instantly, following the girl.

Twenty minutes later, Ikuto and Rima were out of the school and sitting in two plastic chairs at a café a few blocks down from Seiyo High.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked, crossing his arms.

"Coming," Rima rolled her eyes, "And I do believe it's Hinamori-san to you."

"I prefer Amu."

"Just shut your trap and call her Hinamori-san."

"Amu."

It was silent, the two teenagers glaring at each other tensely.

"Tsukiyomi-san!" an angelic voice ringing through his ears.

He looked up and smiled, seeing Amu and Yaya rush towards him (and of course Rima). He moved his eyes further behind them and spotted a brunette.

He studied the figure carefully, noticing that it remembered him of something. Or was it someone? He couldn't remember. Ikuto looked at the tussled hair, emerald eyes, and the dirty cleats on both feet. Cleats…Suddenly, it rang a bell.

"You!" he shouted, abruptly standing up.

The brunette looked at the guy who had just shouted and his face paled. He waved a weak hello.

"What are you doing here Tsukiyomi-san?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"This is your childhood friend?" Ikuto asked, incredulously.

Amu nodded and her mouth opened wide, "Do you two happen to kno-"

"Forget this, I'm leaving," Ikuto picked up his bag and pushed in his chair.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Amu clutched his arm in protest.

Ikuto didn't have time to feel a spark between the touch, all he cared about was the teen guy who was standing before him.

"This guy…This guy right here is the person who…"

**

* * *

A/N:** And cue the dramatic music! I'm sill thinking of what to write next, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for coping with me not updating. I'll update more often! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Brother Complex

A/N: This chapter isn't as good as the rest, at least I think so. I couldn't actually think of a reason for Ikuto to hate Kukai (That's a big failure considering that I came up with this idea) but I at least managed to think of something, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please point out all the mistakes and what you thought about Ikuto's "reason." Happy reading! I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"This-This is the guy who..." Ikuto trailed off.

"The guy who did what?" Rima rolled her eyes, "Come on! Spit it out!"

"Forget this, I'm just gonna go," Ikuto shook his head and took a step forward.

A small hand reached out and once again, tugged his sleeve, "Please don't go anywhere."

Ikuto looked at the rosette that had grabbed a hold of his clothes and sighed, "I really don't want to see this guy right now."

"Why not?" Amu persisted.

Ikuto shot Kukai a dirty look with his sapphire eyes, "Why not ask him?"

"Because he's in cold sweat and he's shaking!" Amu shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if he doesn't want to talk, then neither do I." Ikuto put his nose in the air and took another step forward.

"Please, please tell us the problem," Amu stepped in front of him, her wide-open arms blocking his path.

"Move." Ikuto didn't bother to hide his cold attitude towards the girl.

"Not before you tell us," Amu furiously shook her head, "It can't be that serious anyway, Kukai isn't a bad person."

"To you he might not be, but to me..." Ikuto trailed off, "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through."

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Ikuto glared at Kukai and sighed, pulling out a chair and taking a seat, legs crossed, "Souma Kukai is the guy who blew off my sister."

It was eerily quiet, the only sound that was heard was the deep breathing of the anxious boy.

"Wait, that's it?" Rima asked incredulously, "He blew off your sister once, and he deserves to be hated? What's wrong with you?" she put her hands on her hips.

"You don't know the full story. My sister's Hoshina Utau," Ikuto paused, expecting a reaction of any kind.

"Utau?" Yaya finally shouted, jumping up and down, "I love her!"

"Exactly, and so do a million other people," Ikuto said, "And this guy here, blew her off for some soccer game."

"Okay, let me get this straight, Kukai blew off your famous sister because of soccer match," Rima said slowly, "Which brings me back to point, what's wrong with you?"

"Brother complex," Ikuto mumbled.

Amu looked at him, curious, "What did you say?"

"Brother complex, that's what my sister has. All because he blew her off, my sister is now a brother-crazed person. I can't be alone any minute of the day unless she's on a tour or something of that sort."

"I'm sincerely sorry Tsukiyomi-san," Kukai rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Your sister has a brother complex?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her with his sapphire-eyes, "Doesn't that explain a lot about what happened last time?"

"I-I guess," Amu mumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean by last time?" Rima interrupted, her eyes filled with fury.

"The event that happened last time," Ikuto shrugged.

"What exactly happened?" Rima narrowed her eyebrows.

"None of your business," Ikuto shot back, looking directly into the angry golden-eyes.

"Amu happens to be my business, so open that pretty little mouth and spill everything about what happened," Rima demanded.

Ikuto smirked, "How nice, you think my mouth is pretty."

Rima could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks, "It's not going to be so pretty once I'm done with you."

"Try your best, midget," Ikuto teased.

Rima shot a death glare to the older teenager and stepped forward, "That's it!"

"Rima, stop it, "Amu put a hand of the girl's shoulder, "He's just going to get you more angry."

Rima gave Amu a look, nevertheless, she sat down and sighed, "You got lucky."

"Yay, the little girl spared me," Ikuto said in monotone, rolling his eyes.

"Ikuto, that's enough." Amu crossed her arms.

"Whatever," Ikuto shrugged, "Can I go now? My sister's expecting me home any minute."

"U-Utau?" Kukai stumbled through his words.

Ikuto nodded, "Yeah. You know, the girl who won't go away because some guy ditched her?"

"Ikuto! Don't be mean to Kukai!" Yaya suddenly shouted.

Ikuto jumped, shocked. He turned to the brown-haired girl who was frowning. However, in less than a second, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"The world should be friends," she made a small heart with her fingers, her large smile still in place.

"The world is currently in the midst of a war," Ikuto pointed out.

Yaya looked alarmed and stared at Ikuto for a long time with her brown eyes,

"What?" Ikuto looked at her, almost annoyed.

"W-war?"

Ikuto looked at her and suddenly, a pang of guilt hit him. Did she not know?

"Let's order cake?" he asked.

The expression of the young teenager changed immediately at the mention of cake. She quickly pushed out a chair and sat down, scanning through a menu that was on the table.

"Yaya wants a strawberry tart and an apple pie and..."

"We're not buying all that, unless you of course are paying for it," Amu quickly informed the eager girl before she could go any further with her list.

"B-but..."

"You eat it, you pay for it," Rima shrugged, turning the page on her own menu.

"Yaya doesn't have any money!"

"I'll pay for you," Kukai grinned, rustling Yaya's hair.

"Kukai, don't spoil her," Amu shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey! I'm not spo-"

Ikuto watched the two bicker back and forth with each other. Suddenly, he felt so out of place with this group, he didn't know why but he did. However, it was not only that, but he couldn't help but feel some kind of resentment towards the other teenage boy, and he knew it wasn't because of the brother-complex.

...::...

"Two mille crepes, a strawberry tart, and a chocolate parfait?"

Everybody nodded in agreement. The waiter -who was currently serving them- quickly drew a check mark on the pad of papers in her hands and bowed at a 90 degree angle, "Your order will be served soon, please wait."

"So..." Kukai started.

"Don't talk to me," Ikuto muttered.

Amu stomped on his foot, "Be nice."

Ikuto just grunted.

* * *

A/N: It's an abrupt ending, I know. I haven't updated in such a long time too. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!


End file.
